ignishafandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Kurosaki (NITL)
Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo is a fictional character in the anime and manga series Bleach created by Tite Kubo. The protagonist of the series, Ichigo receives Soul Reaper powers as a result of a run-in with Rukia Kuchiki, the Soul Reaper assigned to patrol his city, the fictional Karakura Town. These powers come at the cost of Rukia's own, and as a result, Ichigo concedes to work as Rukia's stand-in, fighting to protect people from evil spirits called Hollows and sending good spirits, Pluses, to Soul Society. In the NITL series, Ichigo is a Hunter-in-Training who wishes to become strong in order to protect those he holds dear. Background Born under two retired Hunters, one who continued to become a clinical surgeon, Ichigo was trained in his youth to fight and get stronger. Inspired by the stories of his mother, who was the main Hunter of the family, and his father, who is a renown Hunter in his own right, Ichigo thrived to be strong enough to protect, not only his family (especially his younger sisters), but also his close friends. However, when he was a child and during a sudden rainstorm in the town he lived in, there was a large Grimm attack. With the help of the Hunters and any retired Hunters, the Grimm attack was left with very minimal casualties. Among the casualties was, with many unfortunates, Ichigo’s own mother. Drowned in depression, Ichigo would soon immerse himself into training. Under the tutelage of his father and a family friend, Ichigo would soon master the way of the sword, prompting to use two blades in a wakizashi fashion. Despite all this, however, Ichigo never managed to find out what his Semblance was, something that greatly frustrated him. During his years as a student in Sanctum Academy, Ichigo was ridiculed for his bright neon orange hair, which was thought as abnormal and unnatural despite the other bright colored hairs within the Academy. This caused Ichigo to be a lone wolf during a good majority of his studying years. Added to Ichigo’s hard earned training, he quickly rose to be one of the top students to have attended Sanctum Academy. One day, Ichigo was surprised to find himself enrolled to Mistral Regional Tournament without his consent. Despite having no say to the situation, Ichigo relented and began attending the tournament. With his training and his weapons at his side, Ichigo breezily tore through the tournament. It was at this point, where Ichigo met Pyrrha Nikos, a fellow fighter within the tournament. The fight ended with a draw, and from then on, the two saw each other as rivals, even more so after discovering that they both attended same school. During their second term of the tournament, at the age of 15, Ichigo finally managed to awaken his Semblance. At that time, Ichigo began to be known as the Unstoppable Sword, while Pyrrha as the Unmovable Shield. The two were a relentless rival duo, and stopped at nothing to get the one up over the other. A year after Ichigo’s victory in his second year in the tournament, Pyrrha won the third. Intending to end the tiebreaker, Ichigo and Pyrrha both attended their fourth and final year of the Regional Tournament. Fortunately or not, the fight ended with a tie. With the fight over, and both unable to break the draw between the two, it felt as if it would be their last fight as well as their last chance to see who was the stronger of the two. Personality To be Written Appearance Ichigo Kurosaki is a young man of the age of 17. Standing at the height of 5 feet and 11.5 inches – which is 181 cm in the metric system, Ichigo is the tallest member of his team. Despite the rumors of his youth, Ichigo is a natural orange haired young man with brown eyes and always seemed to have a constant scowl on his face. Something that even he isn’t aware of. Having been training as a child preteen, Ichigo has maintained a good sculpture of an athlete. Added with his Semblance, Ichigo considers himself to be speed-type fighter, despite his powerhouse techniques. Default Outfit Dress-wise, Ichigo wears a white dress shirt as his top with a long, amorphous black hooded coat with ragged ends. On the left chest of Ichigo’s coat is his symbol, a pentagon with a stylized skull. On his back, tied from his left shoulder to his right hip is one part of Ichigo’s weapon sheathe. For his bottom, Ichigo wears black pants and brown dress boots. Tied to his belt is a red omamori fashioned by his mother and given to him by his father on his 15th birthday. On his right belt is another sheathe to Ichigo’s second part of his weapon. On the right side, in the meantime, is a Dust cartridge used to store Ichigo’s storage of Energy Dust. School Uniform Dissing the vest, Ichigo settled with his dress shirt not fully buttoned, a loose tie, and the uniform blazer unbuttoned. He wears the dress pants required as well as the uniform shoes. In addition, Ichigo keeps his red omamori with him. Abilities Weapon :Interlocking Dust Blades :A pair of two swords of different sizes. The shorter blade, "Hollow" and the longer blade, "Chain". Combined together, the two swords form an oversized trench knife. Like many other weapons, Ichigo's swords have been smelted with Dust to allow his Aura to empower the weapon. ::Dust Rifle Sword "Hollow" ::A short blade, the size off Ichigo’s own arm, with a rifle barrel on the unsharpened part of the sword while the bladed edge is sharpened with Energy Dust. The handle of the blade is enclosed and has a trigger attached to it. The magazine to the rifle part of the sword is located just before the blade and part of the enclosed handle, being able to be detached and reattached with a different magazine. ::Dust Long Sword "Chain" ::A simple long sword with Energy Dust spread across the blade. The hilt is long and the hand guard is wide. By attaching “Hollow” to “Chain’s” guard, the blade part of “Chain” slides to the back of the guard while “Hollow” now occupies the empty space, locking into place to form a large Khyber-like broadsword. Semblance :Step :Step is a Fighter-type Semblance. It allows Ichigo to stand on any surface and walk on it as if it is solid ground. Depending on what he stands on, however, determines how much Aura Ichigo uses to stay afloat or attached. Techniques :Lunar Heaven Trivia *Ichigo and his two younger sisters are named after Japanese fruits **An ichigo is the Japanese word for strawberries **A yuzu is the Japanese word for citruses **A karin is the Japanese word for a Chinese quince *Ichigo's name alludes from his real-world manga counterpart, Ichigo Kurosaki, who is often garbed in black kimono and hakama when in his Soul Reaper form. In addition, the manga counterpart Ichigo's http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Bankai Bankai is depicted in the color black. *Pyrrha Nikos has a one-sided crush on Ichigo, who doesn't realize her feelings for him Quotes * (complimenting Pyrrha Nikos) "Perfect aim as always..." * (thinking over Ozpin's reasoning)'' "There's probably a deeper meaning to it."'' Category:NITL Category:Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist